After resetting a wireless access point (AP), the administrator user typically needs to re-establish communication with the central processing unit (CPU) of the AP to obtain status information and to configure the AP into a correct operating mode. In a traditional AP design, the serial console port is the only interface that allows the administrator user to communicate with the AP's CPU immediately after the AP's boot up, prior to establishing the operating system and loading additional hardware drivers. All other interfaces only operate after the operating system is established and additional hardware drivers are loaded. If the AP is at a location that is within reach of the administrator user, such as a laboratory work bench, a physical cable (e.g., a serial port cable) can be used to connect an administrator user's computer to the serial console port of the AP to perform the necessary configuration procedure. Once the AP is mounted on a location that is difficult to reach physically, such as a ceiling, it is very difficult to access the serial console port of the AP through the serial port cable.